


Hey Jude

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Dean se rappelait parfaitement la voix de sa mère qui lui fredonnait la chanson des Beatles.





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Dean avait des beaux souvenirs avec cette chanson. Il revoyait sa mère sur le bord de son lit en train de murmurer les paroles. Mary lui souriait et le veillait de ces magnifiques yeux bleus.

Dès qu'il était malade et fiévreux , elle lui faisait sa soupe au riz et à la tomate. Elle venait tout près de lui alors qu'il mangeait doucement. Elle se mettait alors à fredonner "Hey Jude" et quand il avait le courage il chantait avec elle.

Elle se mettait alors à lui caresser les cheveux et à décoller les quelques mèches qui collaient son front humide. Elle lui donnait des bisous sur sa tête , elle le serrait contre elle.

Il s'appuyait contre son ventre rond et parlait à son petit frère. Il sursautait a chaque fois que le petit Sammy bougeait et le tapait sur la joue. Sa mère se mettait à rire et ce son le faisait décoller. Il souriait et ne faisait écouter sa maman rigoler d'un rire cristallin.

Elle posait ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassait sur le front. Il fermait les yeux , profitant de la tendresse de son geste. Il reprenait ensuite place sur ses jambes et l'écoutait chanter. Parfois il lui arrivait de s'endormir sous ses caresses capillaires mais d'autres fois , il restait juste couché et l'écoutait.

Sa maman avait une voix magnifique et chaque note était placée a la perfection. Il était du parfum et vanille de sa maman et sa chevelure blonde , avec laquelle il aimait jouer tomber sur son nez pour le chatouiller.

Hey Jude , don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude don't be afraid,  
Tou were made to go out get her.  
The minute you let her under tour skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

Dean sourit en se remémorant ce passage de sa vie. Il entendit qu'on l'appelait , il monta les marches calmement. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et vit sa fille sur son lit.

\- Jude , qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- J'arrive pas à dormir Papa , j'ai trop froid. chouina l'enfant.

Il s'approcha de sa fille , elle transpirait à grandes gouttes. Il enleva la couverture de sa fille et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Jude tu es trop chaude , tu ne dois pas te mettre sur les couvertures.

\- J'ai froid Papa et je suis fatiguée.

Il la prit contre lui , il sentait déca son t-shirt trempé par la sueur de sa fille. Il la rassura quelques instants et l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

And anytime you feel the pain  
Hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For now you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool.  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude don't let me down,   
Tou have found her now go and get her.  
Rememberto let her into your heart,  
Then you van start to make it better.

Il ferma les yeux et vit le visage souriant de sa mère sur le pas de la porte. Elle l'observait et lui souriait , il sourit et continua à chanter. Quand il rouvrit les yeux , il vit que la petite s'était endormie contre lui.

Il la déplaça et la remit sur le lit , il ne recouvra pas et lui mit un Gand de toilette humide sur la tête. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la tempe et se releva. Quand il tourna la tête vers la porte , il croisa le regard inquiet de son mari. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et ne quittait pas des yeux le bambin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Cas , cela va passer.

\- Elle est tellement mal Dean.

\- Hey?

Il se rapprocha de son homme et le tourna le visage pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Elle a un peu de fièvre mais ça va passer d'accord? La soupe faisait déjà de l'effet tout a l'heure.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel réfugia sa tête dans son cou et huma l'odeur de son homme.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Cas.

Ils se serrèrent fort l'un contre l'autre. Castiel embrassa l'homme qu'il aimait et le mécano ferma doucement la porte de la chambre. Ils partirent se coucher tout en laissant la porte entrebâillé au cas ou leur fille pleurait la nuit.

Une jeune femme se pencha vers la petite , elle embrassa son front pendant plusieurs instants. La petite qui gémissait dans son sommeil s'arrêta et sourit avant de se tourner vers l'autre coté. L'humidité du gant de toilettes ne servait plus a rien , demain quand elle se réveillerait la petite Jude n'aurait plus rien.

Mary Winchester caressa les cheveux de la petite avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle rejoignit ensuite la chambre de son fils. Il avait tellement grandi , il était maintenant un homme et il lui ressemblait tellement.

Elle regarda son bébé dans les bras de cette ange qui avait changé sa vie. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa longuement sur la tête. Dean remua un peu avant de serrer plus fort Castiel contre lui.

\- A bientôt mon petit ange!

Elle jeta un dernier regard à son enfant avant de partir de la maison.


End file.
